Narancia Teaches Typing
by JuliusAuthor
Summary: While Bruno's gang is on vacation in Hawaii, Narancia is punished by having to stay home and play a typing game. However, he soon learns that the game has really immersed him. I don't know why I made this, but this is not it, chief. Ongoing.
1. Chapter 1

And with the closing of the front door, Narancia had now been left alone to his own devices.

It was pretty clear what he was supposed to do, really; Abbacchio had left Narancia with a game he had used as a kid to learn typing, a floppy disk with the words "Mario Teaches Typing" engraved on the front. Nara was supposed to play this game, learn how to type well, and send a proper, grammatically correct email to Fugo while the gang was on vacation.

And they went out of his way to make his life shit for a whole weekend, just because __may or may not__ have tried to stick his dick in Giorno's hair holes?! It's not even like he would have done it anyway. Nonetheless, he had about 45 hours to spend, and the floppy disk was just gathering dust sitting there. He decided to pull up a small chair and put a couch cushion on it, since the wood was too rough for his butt.

Popping in the floppy disk to the computer, Narancia realized how old it was; it had been about three weeks since he last used it. It was running something called "Windows 95", although he did kinda wanna know where Windows 1 through 94 were. Loading up an unfinished Word document, he realized that he was on Mista's computer. Too far ahead to look back now, he read the Word document through. Apparently Mista likes writing smut of himself and Giorno.

After a few minutes of reading through the document, Narancia couldn't help but giggle to himself about how much Mista would fantasize about their relationship. " _ _At least, everyone in the gang has somebody.__ " Another note he kept to himself was that in one of the smuts, Mista kept fingering Giorno's hair holes; perhaps he should take note of that for future reference.

Finally, and after Narancia had a little too much fun reading through Mista's personal documents, he booted up the CD-Rom disk drive, and popped in Mario Teaches Typing. Moving to the boot-up screen, there were a few options on the main screen. Narancia had seen Mario before; one time, before joining the gang, he played Super Mario 64. Again, he wondered where 1 through 63 were. He could pick from "Story Mode" or "Challenge Mode". Narancia was never really one for a challenge, so he decided to go for Story Mode to understand the plot of the game.

Somehow, Mario gave a solitary wink at Narancia; not at the screen, but at the player itself. With not another word, the computer screen gave way as Narancia's arms and head was sucked into the dark void. After a few seconds though, all of his body had disappeared into the void of the television screen, leaving behind two stray hairs on the desk, as the only reminder of his existence.

A surprisingly familar jingle played in Narancia's mind as he awoke. He found himself inside a large blue room with graph-box designed walls and flooring, almost like that hologram room from... oh, damn, what was it again? Star Trak. Yeah, that one. For sure.

Once fully back to his senses, he realized that an odd creature with red dots on his head was playing the jingle on a long, spanish flute. It sat on a stool, and couldn't be higher than four foot tall. It reminded him of another fellow in the real world. Narancia pondered on it for only a second, but couldn't put his finger on it. Something about Reverb...

Narancia jumped to conclusions rather fast. "Oi, you weird alien! Who the hell are you? And why did you even bring me here?!" The small creature didn't stop playing the flute for a whole minute after the statement, until the loop of the song was finished. Afterwards, he put his flute down and leaned it up against the stool he was sitting on.

"Ah, I see. So you are here to learn how to type. That is why the computer sucked you in. Hiya then, I'm Toad!" Narancia could still not stop himself from shaking, so he had to ask again. "Y-you're a toad?! Let me guess, you're a stand user too?" Despite putting on the manly act, Narancia was quite afraid of things that weren't human, so the creature calling itself "Toad" put him off.

"Stand? I dunno what that is. I bet you could probably get back home if you beat the game...". Narancia was shellshocked that he had been inside the floppy disc the whole time. After a minute or so of deep personal thought, he came upon a conclusion. "If I need to beat the game to go back... then I should just enlist __your__ help! Could you... uh, come help me?"

"Apologies, but I can't leave this room. All I do is play the intro." Toad replied with total passiveness in his voice. "Don't worry though, the Mario Brothers will help you from here!" __Mario Brothers? Where had Narancia heard that before...__ Narancia still responded in hand. "Sure, is it just the hallway down this way?" He recently noticed the hallway leading into what looked like a grassy field.

"Yup! Want me to play you out?" Toad was happy to finally be playing something other than the Super Mario Bros. theme. Narancia did need a little excitement; since the past five minutes of his life have been home to some of the scariest things he's ever had happen to him. Toad jumped up on his stool, and took the flute once more. "Good luck to you, my new friend!" He played a tune that Narancia had never heard before, but he had a feeling it could be on radios. It sounded Spanish, was all he could tell.

Played out on a good tune, he continued onward into the first section of the game. The first thing he noticed was that it looked like a cutscene was being played out on a screen in front of him... something about losing a typewriter? He couldn't see the screen very well. However, before he could even look in front of him, an odd brown stump had tried to knock him over.

Jumping roughly nine feet in the air and having nearly a heart attack while in the air, the minute he was on the ground, he tried to run away first thing. Finding a green man behind him was certainly not the thing he would have wanted to see in that moment. The man with an L on his hat certainly didn't seem to be taking any losses though; he had quite the thick Italian accent, even more than Giorno.

"What, are you stupid? You don't run away from it." The green one had a very calm tone despite his derogatory terms. Narancia still had his feet buried pretty hard into the ground as the same Goomba charged straight for him. The green man (or as Narancia had started to call him, L) responded to his shock and fear with "Now just type the corresponding button that the Goomba has on him."

Obviously, Narancia did not have a keyboard with him at this time, so he tried to summon his stand above his shoulders. However, despite his loud yell, no stand spawned above his arms, and the Goomba ran away because of how loud Narancia was being. L declared "Come on, you'll never learn how to type if you just yell at everything! Here, let me give you a keyboard."

When looking down at his hands, suddenly he had a keyboard strapped to his shoulders, with letters going from A-Z. L had went onto a tangent a while ago about how "kids these days just don't appreciate proper grammar online", but Narancia had totally zoned out thinking about how he got here. " _ _How much time has passed outside? Do they think I'm dead? They probably do."__

Meanwhile, back in the real world, Giorno and Fugo were playing volleyball on the beach while Bruno, Mista and Abbacchio were (trying) to play a card game. However, because of the heavy wind in the area, they soon had to pack up and return to the Hawaiian hotel, without any knowledge their friend had disappeared into the deep void of video games.


	2. Chapter 2

****AN: Sorry that this took so long! I had a bunch of other ideas for stories ready (plus starting a new multi-chapter fic) and I kinda ignored this one. I plan on updating this story every two to three weeks, so I have time to work on my other projects. I also want to exercise my adult writing skills, so expect a few more smutty things here and there before the next chapter. Well, with all that out of the way, enjoy the story!****

"Yeesh, it's boring in here."

Mista had been laying on the floor for the past hour inside their comfy hotel room. A storm had picked up, and all residents of the island were to be evacuated into their homes until the thunderstorm passes. It was rather unusual, being this lazy. Most of the time, the gang was either looking for the boss, or procrastinating that very action. Narancia being stuck at home was a definite contributor, however.

"Say, Abba... can I join that chess game of yours?"

"For the last time, Mista, chess is not a three player game."

Abbacchio and Giorno had taken to passing the time by playing chess; one of the only things Abba brought with him on the vacation. This was Giorno's third game where he was in checkmate position. Giorno always tried to accuse him of cheating, but Fugo would shut him up. Sure, Abbacchio __may or may not__ be using Moody Blues to see Giorno's past moves and estimate what he would do next, but neither of them really minded. Passing the time (and not going insane) was the current goal on the agenda.

Bruno opened his traveling case, as he had chose to pop open a book he was reading and stuff a quick chapter or two. He flipped the blue book over, and- __Oh, yeah, he packed his smut.__ Whoops. Well, there goes that idea. Instead of embarrassing himself in front of the gang, he decided on using his art supplies and drawing a quick sketch of the landscape outside, as the rain poured down.

It had been around 80 degrees all day long, so it surprised everyone when a tropical rainstorm was announced to be heading right for Honolulu. The rain thundered down upon the glass, making the only noise in the room other than the small TV with the volume turned down low. The sky was a dark gray, with no character or life remaining. The entire sun had been blotted, and the bleakness of the storm had revealed itself.

Fugo had fallen asleep a long time ago, totally oblivious to how hard the storm was coming down, until Bruno stood up.

"I'm going to go get something to eat, do you guys want anything?"

Mista responded. "Yeah, sure, pick me up like a sandwich or something from the hotel bar."

Fugo, coming to his senses in his chair, slowly craned his neck in all directions to wear off the sleep. He rubbed at his face; had he been drooling? Wiping the sleep out of his eyes, he stood slowly as he went for his phone to call Narancia. Chances were good that he would hear the __bring, bring, bring__ even if he was asleep. " _ _What has Narancia even been doing? He probably hasn't even done anything I asked him to...__ " He pushed the thought to the back of his mind. There was no need to be this aggressive already; it was about five p.m. according to the island clocks.

The tropical storm raged on outside, thundering hard enough to break a window. As Bruno walked with conviction and purpose down the hallway, he climbed down the stairs to reach the bottom floor. Moving to the hotel bar, he ordered several assorted items from the desk. Bruno had to admit, it felt extremely uncomfortable walking around a classy hotel wearing flower shorts, but Abbacchio had dared him to wear them, and thusly, everybody chose to bring a pair so Bruno wouldn't be too to the hotel room, Bruno passed out the items he got to all the gang members, and shortly after, evacuated the room to use the bathroom.

One of the good things about these __stupid__ flower shorts; you can pull them down much easier than pants. There's no buckles or buttons or ****zippers.****

Doesn't really help in a stall, but it's a nice addition.

After finishing his business and flushing the urinal, he looked at his small flip phone. Perhaps he should call Narancia to see how the learning is going, being a good substitute father, after all. Thinking over it for a quick minute, he realized that Narancia is probably just eating food or watching TV, making slow progress. It wouldn't be useful to call him.

Besides...

He'll have the rest of the week. 


End file.
